


I am for my beloved

by WWilsonPoe



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWilsonPoe/pseuds/WWilsonPoe
Summary: “你在玷污我的纹身吗？”“你玷污了我的盆栽，这是我的报复。”





	I am for my beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna (lunasky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasky/gifts).
  * A translation of [I am for my beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44597) by [Luna (lunasky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasky/pseuds/Luna). 



3个月

 

Nate浑身赤裸的躺在地板上，头和肩膀靠着墙，观察着他们周围的一片狼藉。看起来像是被炸弹轰过一样，他庆幸他的前门还完好无损。Brad四肢摊开的躺在他身边，用牙齿轻轻刮蹭他的屁股，接着开始轻咬他的阴茎。

 

Nate呻吟了一下，头向后靠去。接下来的几分钟，Brad继续逗弄着他，舔舐着洒在Nate肚子和阴茎上的精液。但是自Brad进门那一刻起就席卷了他们，让人心荡神摇的世界末日般的紧迫感已经慢慢褪去，化作脑海深处的嗡嗡声响。

 

Brad在Nate的大腿上找到了一个舒适的地方，枕了上去，满足的叹了一口气。看起来他们还要在地板上待一段时间了。

 

Nate认为这倒也不错。他的脑子还没完全转过来，还在震惊于Brad居然能找到办法回来过周末。

 

操，而且Brad才只走了三个月。

 

Nate看向门厅里的桌子，已经碎了一地了，它本来也承受不了加起来快四百磅的重量。钥匙和零钱满地散落，更别提放在桌上的Nate的教科书和笔了。但是最可怜的还是一路弹到了厨房的手机，看起来是恢复不了了。幸好当他把腿圈在Brad身上时，用来支撑他的栏杆还依然坚固。

 

他从来没想过会变成这样。Brad走之前，他们还互相打趣要不要飞三千英里就为了睡一觉。现在Nate的屁股正以一种愉悦的方式疼痛着，而且他的家具也需要更换了。

 

Brad打了个呼噜。Nate开始觉得地板有些凉了，而且因为他别扭的姿势，他的后背肌肉也开始发紧。当他看见一个用过的安全套挂在他的盆栽上时，性爱过后的愉悦感觉又消失了一点。弄坏的家具是一码事，松垮的橡胶挂在叶子上可又是另一码事了。

 

Nate够到了一支笔，快速掷向了盆栽。它向着盆栽高速飞行，接着把安全套敲进了花盆里。

 

看起来并没有好多少。

 

过了一段时间，他的脖子也开始疼了。Brad动了动，但看起来趴在Nate的大腿上让他很舒服。这个姿势让Nate可以看清覆盖了他大半个后背的大片纹身。

 

那鲜明的色彩、那恣意横生的图案、那力量与性感融为一体的战士公主，那是名为Brad的谜语的答案。

 

Nate拿起了附近的一支记号笔，用嘴把笔帽咬掉。他被Brad压在身下动弹不得，看起来除了给Brad画个新纹身之外，也没别的事好做。不幸的是，他并不是什么艺术家，他最多只能给坐落在Brad后背上的庙画上小火柴人。

 

它看上去有点搞笑，而且格格不入。不过Brad并没有反应，于是他继续画下去。他又加上了一座房子、一朵花、太阳和一杆枪。这些差不多就是他会画的所有东西了，接下来他就只能画战术阵型了。

 

正当他给太阳画上墨镜的时候，Brad抬起了头。“你在玷污我的纹身吗？”

 

“你玷污了我的盆栽，这是我的报复。”

 

Brad困惑的转过头，看到半挂在花盆里的安全套和那可怜的植物时，他明白过来。他笑出声来，翻过了身，把记号笔从Nate的手中夺走，扔了出去，把Nate拽到了地板上。“我还有好多好多可以玷污的，我都还没开始呢。”

 

7个月

 

当他们再次半道相会时，是在繁荣的安大略省的特伦顿。总共两万人口，其中有一半在空军基地工作，至少Nate比较确信那是个空军基地，只不过异常容易进入。Nate只不过摇下车窗，向门口的守卫询问育空旅馆的位置。守卫给他指了正确的方向之后，甚至都没检查他的证件，就挥挥手让他进去了。

 

Nate知道加拿大人很友善，但他不敢相信他只是刚刚离开国境向北开了三个小时而已。但是头顶上飞过的大力神和路北边正在启动引擎的环球霸主向他证明了这确实是个军事基地。Nate摇了摇头，开进了基地，心里想着Brad到底处在什么样的环境中啊。

 

“看起来你想办法潜入了基地。”Brad打开门，坏笑着说。

 

Nate翻了个白眼，掩饰着他内心的躁动。Brad看起来不错。“需要一些技巧和诡计。你到底是怎么骗来飞到这儿的免费航班的？”

 

“作为皇家海军陆战队亲密无间的兄弟，我现在可以享受他们充满社会主义理想的额外津贴了。”

 

Nate把他的行李扔到地板上，快速的扫了一眼整个房间，他的目光很快就回到了Brad身上。他实在是太久没有见到Brad了，而他不想浪费一分一秒。“他们的社会主义理想让你有了个不错的宿舍。这基本就是个酒店。你不会还有客房服务吧？”

 

Brad哼了一声，接着抓住Nate的手臂，把他拉近了。“你可真是个乐观主义者。”他说道，轻轻蹭着Nate的脖颈。“不过如果你觉得饿，我们可以去食堂吃东西。”

 

Nate含糊的哼了一下，把他们向床的方向带去。Brad用他自己的方式帮着忙。当然了，Brad所谓的帮忙，就是跪下来，隔着衣服去含Nate的阴茎。比起走过去，他们更像是跌跌撞撞的来到了床边，Nate蹬掉他的鞋子，他的裤子也被扒了下来。

 

他们终于躺在了床上，一边亲吻一边摩擦着。期待本身就足以让Nate疯狂了。他扯开Brad的衬衫，崩掉了几颗扣子，但他停不下来，并不乐意放慢节奏，他坚决想要摸到更多的肌肤。

 

“我想让你操我。”当Nate咬着他的耳朵时，Brad说道。Nate从亲吻中停了下来，考虑着Brad的请求。他们之前从没这么做过。并不是说Nate没有想过——哦，他绝对想过，但是Brad之前看起来对这个毫无兴趣。转眼Brad就已经脱光了衣服，从他的包里拿出润滑剂和安全套，然后跳回了床上，或者说是蹦跶着回来的。

 

Nate只用一根手指就能数过来他看到Brad这样做的次数。

 

他看了一眼门。“我以为我们要去基地之外的汽车旅馆呢。我可不是偷偷摸摸过来的。万一有人注意到了呢？更不用说当你高潮的时候，你可不是特别安静。”一点也不安静，但Nate并不介意这种回应。

 

Brad朝他挑了挑眉毛。“我们现在在加拿大，Nate。这里非但没有不问不说政策，我在飞机上碰到一个人，他的部队还参加了当地的同志骄傲游行。”

 

“真的？”

 

Brad点了点头，把Nate拽回到他的身上，脱去了他剩下的衣服。Nate任由他摆弄着，适应着他从未想过但突然得到的自由。但既然他得到了，这感觉就像没有负重的跑步一样，而事实是，Nate爱死跑步了。

 

他抓住Brad的脸，把他拉向自己，用他的嘴唇、他的牙齿、他的舌头和他的手一刻不停的亲吻着他。他跨在Brad的身上，胯部不住的顶向他，因为他的阴茎硬的发疼而他的脑海里在说“操，终于啊。”

 

“操，终于啊。”当他们不得不停下亲吻以便呼吸的时候，Brad喘息着说道。Brad的身上尽是光滑的汗水，而Nate渴望舔遍他身体的每一寸。他从Brad的脖颈开始，向下移动着。胸膛、大腿、屁股、阴茎、睾丸。Nate向更下面滑去，看看他能不能舔到Brad的肛门，但是Brad战栗了一下，推开了他，翻过了身。“他妈的现在就操我，Nate。”

 

Nate立即投入了行动，他舔着Brad屁股上的褶皱，然后把他的腿分的更开，好让他能够舔到更深处。Brad把他的呻吟声埋进了枕头中，手向后伸，抓住了Nate的胳膊，指甲在Nate的皮肤上留下印记。

 

Nate伸手去够润滑油，用另一只手将它揉进Brad的股缝中，然后插入了一根手指。

 

“你太他妈的紧了。”Nate断断续续的说着，周围的空气仿佛突然升温。这个房间现在感觉有一百度，而他只想把他的阴茎插进Brad的身体里。接着Brad开始恳求他赶快操他，而Nate几乎不能呼吸了。

 

Nate的手指在Brad的身体里进进出出，他加快了节奏。他又加了一根手指，想着他他妈的没办法把他的阴茎插进去。

 

“操，Nate。”Brad呻吟着，扭动着身体迎接Nate的手指，想要更多。

 

慢慢的，Nate将他的手指滑出来，爬了起来，跪坐在床上，将Brad的屁股抬高。然后他操了进去，不给Brad的身体任何遗忘这次入侵的机会。他的整个世界在此刻融化又重塑。只剩下热度。压迫。需求。

 

欲望。

 

他强迫自己保持静止，给Brad一些适应的时间。但是Brad急不可耐的迎向他，让他进入的更深。当Brad的腿支撑不住时，他向前跌去，嘴里咒骂着。Nate将他推倒在床上，更猛烈的插入，慢慢的测试着Brad的承受能力。

 

Brad能承受他的每一寸。

 

Nate拔了出来，又突然插入，调整着他下一次进入的角度，直到他找到了Brad的敏感点。Brad猛地颤抖了一下，然后紧紧抓住了Nate，Nate开始加快他的节奏，一下又一下的刺进Brad的身体，直到Brad失去了他的冷静自持，呻吟着撞向Nate，叫喊着释放了出来，他的肌肉在Nate的阴茎周围紧紧收缩。随后Nate也释放了，他的眼前闪烁着耀眼的斑点，高潮从他的阴茎、从他的每一个细胞中迸发出来。Nate试图控制自己的叫喊声，试图控制自己不要在这高潮之下破碎、死去。然而就像吞下了一个手榴弹，他破碎成了一百万个碎片。

 

一百万个美妙、快乐、闪闪发亮的碎片。

 

他们最后也没去成食堂。

 

过后，他们慵懒的躺在床上，Brad躺在他最喜欢的位置，也就是说Brad正四肢摊开的躺在Nate身上，让Nate动弹不得。Nate环顾四周，看见了一支笔和一张纸放在床头柜上的电话旁边。他伸手拔下了笔帽。

 

“你最好没在画他妈的火柴人。”Brad说着，挑起了眉毛，但是他的话里并没有任何威胁的意思。于是当Brad把头靠回来时，Nate径直画了一个火柴人。画了他妈的火柴人们。在Brad后背上宏伟壮观的庙里后入式的做爱。出于对伟大的雪白的北方邻居的尊重，Nate给两个火柴人都画上了阴茎，还在天空中画上了一片枫叶。当他画完的时候，他的自己的作品十分满意。

 

12个月

 

当五个月之后，Nate再次跳上飞机的时候，他觉得自己就像个高中女生。他不确定是什么不一样了，但是他感觉有些事情在悄然变化。这天早上他换了三套衣服，从衬衫西裤，到T恤牛仔裤。最后他决定，管他呢，他换上了网球衫和卡其布裤子，合上了他的行李箱。飞机马上就要降落了，他紧张得直出汗。这没道理。

 

不就是Brad吗，他试图说服自己。

 

但这就像反复告诉自己不就是鱼子酱一样。彻头彻尾的荒谬。最后Nate妥协了，他觉得自己没有溜到机场的洗手间去刷牙就已经算是胜利了。但是当他排队过关的时候，又改变了主意。他拖着行李箱去了最近的洗手间，然后用了足足五分钟的时间刷牙漱口。

 

直到他回去排队的时候，才意识到自己犯的错误。海关员工板着脸盘问他的方式，让他觉得她以前可能是“生存、躲避、抵抗、逃脱”训练的教导员。然后她命令其他人搜查了他的行李。Nate得承认，离开队伍跑去洗手间看起来确实很可疑。而他因神经紧张而流的汗水更是帮了倒忙。

 

Nate在裤子上擦了擦手，对那个海关员工笑了笑，试图感激于她并没有要求脱衣检查。

 

当他终于看见在机场等着他的Brad时，他体内的安多芬开始疯狂上升，他忘记了之前的紧张不安。他在这几周之内，第一次找到了重心。Brad的脸庞，他的身体，他的姿态。这就是他的归宿。

 

他们在人群中尴尬的互相微笑着。Nate非常渴望伸出手去触碰Brad，几乎是绝望的想要触碰他。握手远远不够，但是其他任何姿态对于外界来说又太过私密。他最终只简单地说了句，“嘿，你怎么样。”

 

Brad抿了抿嘴唇。

 

幸运的是，去附近酒店的车程很短暂。Brad占据了出租车后座的大部分空间，然后果断的拍了拍他旁边剩余的狭小空间，示意Nate挤进来。Nate挤了进来。他们紧紧的贴在一起，浑身滚烫，极度敏感。Brad的手放在Nate的大腿上，处于后视镜的视野之外。至少当他们吸着彼此的舌头时，他们已经进了酒店的电梯。尽管还没进到房间之前，Nate就挑战似的让Brad操他。

 

去他的装作从容不迫吧。

 

不久之后，Brad就让Nate大张着双腿，缓慢的操着他。汗水浸湿了他们的身体，而Nate不确定他还能忍受多久。他想要更多，想要更快。他想要Brad狠狠撞进他的身体，他想要Brad和他一起在高潮的边缘徘徊。他爬了起来，用手和膝盖支撑住自己，为Brad的进入提供更好的角度。Brad的阴茎深深地插进他的身体。

 

Brad的喉咙中发出了低沉的吼声。接下来他猛烈的撞击着Nate的身体，咒骂着，几乎把Nate从床上顶下去。他绝望又失控，就好像他想要爬进Nate的身体深处。Nate同样绝望的迎合着他，好似如果他们足够猛烈，他们就可以永久的变成对方身体中的一部分。Nate再次收缩肌肉、磨压着Brad，在Brad射进他体内的那一刻，他的高潮也降临了。他向后抓住Brad的头，像锚一样固定住他，他们一起颤抖着，渡过了高潮的余韵。

 

过后，Nate看向了窗外。正下着雨，对于英格兰来说很是平常。Brad正在他惯常的位置打着呼噜：摊在Nate的身体上，脑袋枕着Nate的胸口。Nate的手抚摸着Brad的头发，为了不吵醒Brad，他的动作很轻。标准的寸头，但比以往长了半寸。Brad身体的其他部位也有着轻微的改变。Brad现在睡得不省人事，Nate得以更方便的观察他。

 

Brad的上肢力量有所提升，他的肌肉比以前更硬了，Nate好奇皇家海陆都让Brad做了些什么。他确定基础环节是不变的：体能训练、技能训练、文书工作、技能训练、体能训练、开饭。任何一个军事单位的日常。但同时，为了应对新的挑战，Brad的身体也在变化着。Nate心里有一部分期望着他能够知道那些挑战的内容，他们并不怎么谈论这些琐事。

 

他检查了床头柜，满意的找到了一支笔和酒店的记事簿。他并不需要纸，但他把笔拔了出来，在战士公主的身边画上了一个正向天空挥着手的小人。窗外的雨越下越大，Nate给他的小人加了一把伞，又在Brad的后背上画了几朵正在下雨的云。

 

Nate欣赏着他的成果，以及Brad宽阔的后背。他想Brad拥有那种不应有任何痕迹的身体，因在沙滩上自如的赤身裸体而得来的古铜色遍布全身。正相反，他能看到几次战场经历造就的褪色的疤痕，左肩膀处有一个瘀伤，手臂也晒黑了，屁股只比大腿白一点。他的纹身则是另一回事了，是始终存在于Brad身上的矛盾与统一的明证。Nate做不到这一点，但Brad掌握了完美的技巧，他可以在任何时刻，都只展现一半的真实：叛逆的一面，或是战士的一面。Nate甚至可以断言Brad享受这样。

 

Nate的飞机还有五个小时就要起飞了，他不愿去想明天他就会回到世界另一边他自己的生活中去了。而这雨丝，或是一场淋浴，就会洗去他在Brad背上留下的涂鸦。明天一切又会恢复正常，任何能证明他曾存在于此的痕迹都会消失。

 

他突然意识到，只有疤痕和纹身才可以一直陪伴着Brad跨越万水千山，而这是如此之不公。

 

15个月

 

Nate看向没了骨头一样懒洋洋的躺在他身旁的Brad。他们把床单弄得一团乱——床垫从床角露了出来，一条毯子盖住了剩余的部分。俗气的涤纶床罩躺在地上，他们的衣服散落一地，组成了一条通向门口的小径。

 

周围的世界静悄悄的。

 

就连照进房间的落日余晖都不愿打扰他们。

 

“你在想什么？”Brad问到，他的手指在Nate的大腿上轻轻掠过。

 

这个问题引起了Nate的注意，因为这是个他无法回答的问题，至少他无法将答案宣之于口。

 

过去的几个月里，一些想法在他的脑海内逐渐成型，他清楚地认识到自己的感觉。虽然他从不是一个逃避问题的人，但是Nate承认到，无视它们会让事情更容易。

 

答案深深地烙在了Nate的舌尖，他好奇如果他真的说出来了，事情到底会变得多糟糕。不过这当然只是个假设。当他认识到自己感情的那一刻，他就立刻评估了风险。相比于巨大的风险，得到回报的机会实在太过渺茫。

 

但是当Brad躺了回去，目光始终未曾从Nate身上离开时，他仍然不禁心存希望。Nate鼓起勇气，想要做点什么。他捡起了恰巧放置在床头柜上的笔。一想到是Brad把笔放在那里的，虽然可能只是个无心之举，还是让Nate的心中的郁结稍稍松动了。

 

Brad换了个姿势，让Nate可以更方便的触摸他的后背。Nate犹豫了一下，还是拿起了笔，开始在Brad的右肩胛骨上写写画画。文本有些长，还是用一种陌生的语言书写的。他从右向左慢慢写着，优雅的花体字看上去既尴尬又陌生。他是几个月之前想到这个点子的。一天晚上，他无法入睡，茫然的盯着电脑和他本来要写的论文。然后他开始在网上搜索一些富有意义的短句，直到他看到了用希伯来语写就的这句话。

 

Nate仍然清楚的记得那晚他反复写下的每一个字母。他继续书写着，一笔一笔，试图将每个笔划正确的写下来。他希望他在网上找到的翻译是准确的。

 

这句话很简单。在纹希伯来语纹身的人们中间很流行，不过这不是坏事。这并不会让它的真意减少一分。也不会让它更容易被写下。

 

**_吾为吾爱而来 。_ **

 

15个月零5天

 

他听见了铃声。Nate花了好一会儿才反应过来他在哪里，又是什么东西正在响。当他抬起头时，他感觉到了键盘在他脸上留下的印记，电脑也从睡眠状态中醒了过来。屏幕的亮光让他眯了下眼睛。晚上九点。

 

糟了。他明早就要把这篇分析报告交上去。

 

他伸手拿起了电话，揉着眼睛试图让自己清醒一点。“喂？”他向电话里说道。

 

刚开始他什么也没听清。震耳欲聋的音乐声从另一端传过来，让他很难分辨出其中的说话声。接着有人捂住了话筒，然后一个熟悉的声音传了过来。

 

“嘿。”Brad说道。

 

Nate用手拂过自己乱糟糟的头发，“嘿。”

 

“听起来我好像把你吵醒了，你那里不应该还早吗。”

 

“我还在倒时差。怎么了？”

 

电话那端停顿了一下。“关于你写的东西。你是认真的吗？”

 

Nate听见背景里一个女孩尖锐的笑声。他的心里不舒服的翻腾了一下。“来嘛，Brad。”那个女孩叫到。

 

“我想有人在叫你。”Nate安静的说道。

 

“你是吗？”

 

Nate摇了摇头，坐在了床上。“这重要吗？”

 

“过几周我们就要开赴阿富汗了。”

 

一种冷冰冰的、毫无理性可言的恐惧感席卷了他，他突然庆幸他是坐着的。这次他没办法保护Brad了，他什么也做不了。虽然Brad从不需要什么保护。但仅仅是想到这次他没办法预知任何Brad将要经历的情况，就足以让他焦躁不安。“你想从我这儿得到什么？”

 

“你想从我这儿得到什么？”Brad反问道。

 

Nate决定说出心里话，否则他们会一直这样兜圈子。“只要当你从战场回来之后，回到我的身边。”

 

背景里，那个女孩又叫了Brad一次。Nate宽慰的听到Brad粗暴的冲她嘶了一声，告诉她保持安静。

 

“你是吗？”当Brad回到通话中时，他又问了一遍。

 

Brad是个顽固的混蛋，但是Nate从来不可能拒绝他。“是的。”他最终说道。

 

电话另一端传来一声安静的叹息，他分辨不出这背后的情绪。

 

“好的。”Brad说道，但这并不能说明什么。“等我回来见。”

 

“照顾好自己。”Nate尽力让这短短的几个字传达出他想说的一切。他觉得他已然说了太多。

 

Brad的回复仍然简洁。“你也是。”

 

22个月

 

Nate正在整理洗好的衣物，然后就准备睡觉了，这时传来了敲门声。他漫不经心的去开门。他并不知道谁在门外，但是他太累了，所以他准备赶紧把那个人打发走。

 

过去的六个月十分漫长。学期已经接近尾声了，再交一次小组作业，他就可以毕业了。Nate只想着赶快结束，他已经准备好离开了。

 

当他打开门时，发现Brad靠在门框上，一只手拎着行李，另一只手正准备再次敲门。

 

Nate试图咽了咽嗓子，但是他的喉咙依然干涸。“你回来了？”

 

“对，”Brad笑着说。“不过只能待几天，接着我就得去彭德尔顿营地报道了。”

 

Nate试着理解他说的话，它们并不是他预想的顺序。他的心跳声实在太响了，他实在无法思考。“你先到这儿来了？”

 

“是你让我这么做的，”Brad直起了身，“你还让不让我进去了？”

 

他给Brad让开了道，脑子里仍然乱糟糟的，满是困惑。Brad把他的行李扔到地板上，转身逼近了Nate。Nate靠在了墙上，Brad的双臂抵住墙，把他困在当中。“你想让我离开吗？”Brad问到，他离Nate的嘴唇只有一寸的距离。

 

Nate盯着他的脸看。Brad晒黑了，皮肤也被风吹的有些粗糙。他的头发再一次剃短了，只剩紧贴着头皮的一层。他看起来轻了有二十磅，但是总的来说，还是比他们从伊拉克回来的那次要好。但他的眼睛没变，还是那看起来永远不变的冷静的淡蓝色。他抬起手，放在了Brad的脸庞上，把他拉进一个亲吻。

 

他们缓慢的、从容不迫的接吻着，重新熟悉着彼此的嘴唇。他们的身体紧紧相贴的感觉仍是如此的熟悉，尽管过去了那么长的时间。

 

Brad首先停止了亲吻。他走到他的行李旁边，打开包，拿出了一个小小的包裹。“你是认真的吗？”

 

他回到了Nate的身边。Nate仍然靠在墙上，不确定他自己能不能站得住。这一切可能只是个梦，除了Nate立即明白过来Brad在说什么。之前的紧张感又回来了。

 

“是的，”他说道。他敞开了心扉。因为这就是事实。一个已经侵蚀着他将近两年的事实。这就是他的现状，而他已经厌倦了否认。

 

Brad冲他缓慢又淫荡的笑了。Nate的心被希望充斥着。接着Brad从包裹里拿出了一个东西——一枚银色的戒指拴在链子上，闪烁着微光。Nate从Brad的手中接过了它，反复看着，手尽力保持平稳。这枚戒指十分精致，外圈上蚀刻着复杂的图案，很明显是手工制作的。Nate仔细观察着，意识到戒指的内圈上也刻着图案。一个熟悉的图案，让他的胃紧张的下沉。与他写在Brad后背上的字母一模一样，而且添上了更多的词汇。

 

“你把整句话都刻上了。”Nate说着，紧紧握着戒指。

 

Brad挑了挑眉，“是的。你为什么不这么做？”

 

Nate别过了头，直到Brad将手指放在他的下颌上，移回他的视线。“我不想擅自揣测，”他最终说道。“我怎么能揣测关于你的任何事？你有你自己的感觉。就因为我爱你——并不意味着我就能期待你会有同样的感觉。”

 

“你知道，对于一个聪明人来说，”Brad说着，摇了摇头，“你有时真是愚蠢的可以。我戴戒指会太明显了，但我觉得这个足够了。”

 

Brad脱掉了他的上衣，半侧过身，向Nate露出了他的左肩胛骨。一个新的纹身。Nate写下的词语构成了一个圆形，但是以更为优雅，小心的字体写就。还有着Nate未敢写完的言辞。

 

_**吾为吾爱而来，吾爱也为吾而来。** _

 

“你为我再次玷污了你的后背？”Nate问到。他的手指抚摸着纹身，接着倾过身去，亲吻了它。那里的肌肤早已愈合。这意味着Brad在奔赴战场之前，就把它纹上了。

 

Brad笑着转过了身，再次把Nate抵在了墙上。“我厌倦了你的艺术作品总是被洗掉。我想要一个更持久的。”

 

他把Nate拉进一个亲吻。他们亲吻着，一次又一次，从这堵墙移动到那堵墙，直到Brad把他抵在了桌子旁。Nate因喜悦而眩晕，他觉得他的心都要爆炸了。

 

“你会说出来吗？”Nate问到，从亲吻的间隙中挤出了这句话。

 

“我想要你，”Brad说道。

 

Nate摇了摇头，Brad把他举了起来。“不是这句。”

 

“我需要你？”Brad挑起了一边的眉毛，明显在调戏着他。

 

Nate的双腿环在了Brad的腰间，把他拉近。“再试一次。”

 

“言语的效果被高估了。”

 

“因为你总是说些没用的。”

 

Brad笑了。“你知道，你这么侮辱我，你应该庆幸我爱——”

 

他们身下的桌子突然破碎了。他们缠成了一团，掉到了地板上。

 

“你必须得买些能用的家具了，”Brad说着，把碎屑从腿上拂去。这次盆栽没能幸免。泥土和碎瓷片混合着碎木头片，弄得到处都是。

 

“它能用做一张桌子。”

 

Nate动了动，趴在Brad的身上。他从Brad的脸上拂去一些泥土。“我永远听不到你说那句话了，是不是？”

 

Brad的手指抵住了Nate的嘴唇，阻止了他的话。他伸手拿走了Nate仍然紧紧攥着的链子。他把链子套在了Nate的脖子上。“我爱你。”

 

“我也爱你。”Nate笑着说。

 

“现在，请务必告诉我你的床通过了压力测试。因为我要开始玷污你那完美的身体了。相信我，Nate，比起我将要在你身上留下的痕迹，笔和油墨简直不值一提。你是我的了。”

 

Nate俯下身，再次吻了他。“你他妈的最好相信这一点。”

 

 

 

End


End file.
